night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Version 0.11.00
What's New? * Principal Larson (Partial Implimentation) * New Mechanic: Professional * New MindCrafts: ** Supression-Professionalism ** Reprogram-Personal Assistant ** Reprogram-Professional Ally * New Power: Flight * New Flaw: Anililagnia * New Location: Logistics Division * New Jobs: ** School-Janitor ** School-Maintenance Worker ** School-Hall Monitor ** School-Teachers Aide * Meeting with the Principal Redesign * Bonus Content: Corrupted Samantha * QOL Improvements * Minor Energy Rebalance WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?!?! Principal Larson: (Partial Implimentation) Basic Poses, Interactions, and Powers including Mind Control have been implimented for Principal Larson. Contact and Negative interactions along with stable unstable states and corrupted scenes are to be added in a later build. (Prolly 0.13.00) Mechanic: Professional - Professionals have a much harder exterior to crack. Most normal actions require a higher minimum favor to perform, but on the plus side, they get thier own set of Large Favors that pertain to thier Professional Jobs.... if you have the tenacity to build up enough favor to access them. These special favors can only be accessed once a week (currently) and reset every Friday. *Professional Favors can only be used once a week, and the timer restarts every Friday. Here's Larson's list of Professional Favors: * Help my standing with the PTA: Grants Social + Style School Influence * Help me with my grades: + Style Grades * Clean up my Record: Not implimented until Demerits are added into the game. Supression-Professionalism: If you'd rather treat Ms. Larson like one of the girls, you can go ahead and surpress her professionalism, similarly to how you supress Familial Ties with Mom. Reprogram-Personal Assistant: Personal Assistant takes all of the Preprogrammed, Automated Response Reprograms and lumps them together. It's also the new pre-requisite for Chauffeur. Go to the Library, have some sex, get a ride to the mall, get a mouth hug in the car, then have sex at the mall. Wanna go to the gym? Good! You probably should. You're getting a little loose in the caboose :P Reprogram-Professional Ally: Professional Ally is an advanced role that requires Personal Assistant first. It gives all the benefits of Personal Assistant, and allows you to utilize her professional favors more often. It also gives the benefit of keeping Professionals from wandering away so readily. Flight: A utility power that allows you to fly to locations now using energy as the cost rather than money or health. Also allows you to fly further than walking or the bus would allow. The higher your flying, the cheaper it is to fly somewhere. Anililagnia: With new powers come new perversions. with this flaw, you're into older women. Logistics Division: This is a temporary location. It will be revamped in the future. Currently it goes directly to the influence menu. Here you spend influnce to buy new jobs, and increase your pay. You need a car, someone with a car, or flight to get to the Logistics Division, and it keeps the same hours as the school. Job Janitor- The base job for the school. This will eventually be replacing the coffee shop as your starting job. It pays similarly to the coffee shop (But you can increase the pay if you want to) and is almost an automatic succeed. Job Maintenance Worker - A Rank 2 job that pays slightly better than the janitor job. Focuses on physical stats to determine success. Very low risk/reward from critical successes. Job Hall Monitor - A Rank 2 job that pays slightly better than the janitor job. Focuses on social stats to determine success. Moderate risk/reward from critical successes. Job Teachers Aide - A Rank 2 job that pays slightly better than the janitor job. Focuses on mental stats to determine success. Moderately low risk/reward from critical successes. Meeting with the Principal Redesign - No longer will you get the ugly grey screen, and you'll also get to use the new influence screen. Corrupted Samantha : Works just like Corrupted Kelly scenes. QOL Improvements : Handful of minor updates behind the curtain. Minor Energy Rebalance: Most (Not all yet) actions that involve sex, and granting energy will now grant energy equal to the amount of willpower you lost to the character, on top of the action bonus, rather than just thier appearance. So if you have a few flaws that make a specific character trigger you to lose 15 willpower, getting a blowjob from that character would grant 15 + (10 for blowjob) rather than just characters attraction + (10 for blowjob). Category:Version